


that future, stretched beyond the horizon

by Gee_Writes



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gee_Writes/pseuds/Gee_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins had once asked, back when they were in kindergarten, what Haru wanted to be when he grew up.<br/>Reminiscing, it seemed so long ago.</p><p>[An introspective fic about graduation; about life changing.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	that future, stretched beyond the horizon

The twins had once asked, back when they were in kindergarten, what Haru wanted to be when he grew up. 

It was a pretty standard question, brought about by their teacher making the class draw pictures, and Haru was hardly surprised the two had sought out an answer from him.  It took a moment for him to try and remember what he had once dreamed of becoming, slightly less embarrassed than he should be when he remembered.  Ran's face had lit up when she heard his reply of 'mermaid', spurring her into explaining how she was going to be a scientist librarian princess who would travel around having adventures.  Ren was a bit more subdued, showing Haru his drawing of himself as a teacher, red crayon smile and thick marker glasses. 

Reminiscing, it seemed so long ago.

Nowadays, the Tachibana twins were nearing graduation, almost to middle school, closer and closer to larger decisions concerning their lives.  Closer and closer for their beloved older brothers – blood-related and not – to step into the decisions they had made, into the lives they wanted to have.  It was daunting and unfamiliar and intimidating.

And he knew it was a bit immature, not wanting things to change, trying his hardest to ignore the increasingly worried questions about his plans past next year.  It worried his teachers.  It worried his parents.  Most importantly, it worried Makoto.

Haru knew Makoto had wanted to talk about it - breach the subject of the future, of their future.  He'd ask the question in his quiet, unassuming way.  Allow Haru the opportunity to answer however he chose to; not chastising when he answered with swimming free, always swimming free.  But Haru could still see the edge of worry in his best friend's eyes.  He could see how unsure he was, they both were.  Not prepared for things to end so abruptly.  The same everyday comfort he had felt for the best part of his life finally shifting.

He used to believe that they would be together forever.  That no matter how far the future stretched, they would still be aside each other, silent conversations and knowing smiles.  Now that the future was so close though, mere months away, forever seemed a lot longer.  A lot harder to reach.

Haru also knew that Makoto could do whatever he wanted to, decent grades and kindly nature assuring him success in whatever he did.  Success that could easily and swiftly take his best friend from his side – to Tottori, Tokyo, even farther- and Haru wouldn't, couldn't begrudge it.  Knew Makoto could survive it, much braver than Haru ever was.  He could adapt to the change well, wouldn't cling to the past like Haru did.  Would welcome the next step in growing up.

He would prefer that they did it together, though.

And Haru's biggest worry was that Makoto would slow himself for him.  Not fulfilling his dreams because he was too preoccupied with Haru's.  Changing what he wanted to do rather than subtly, stubbornly steering Haru in his direction like he always had.

Which is why Makoto was right, as usual. 

It was important, discussing it.  Just like they had discussed their dreams at five, they should discuss their plans at eighteen.  And yet, Haru had never been successful in moving the conversation of hypothetical into physical words.  Struggled whenever the topic came up, hoping and pleading that somehow it would work itself out without his input.  A childish wish that he _knew_ was childish, a step in the wrong direction.  

Ren and Ran were probably thinking more seriously about their futures than he was.

Well, twelve year old Haruka had probably been surer of his future than the current eighteen year old one was.

Perhaps that had been because of Makoto too though.

And right now, watching the sun slowly set over the ocean, slipping into the boundary between the sky and sea on the horizon, those crayon dreams he’d once had, where he and Makoto would be together despite it all, didn’t seem so far away.  Not when they were here, sitting on the top step in comfortable silence.

Maybe they would talk about it after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading til the end.
> 
> This is my first fic for both this pairing and this fandom.  
> I'm a little confused at why I wrote it at all, but the idea was stuck in my head. I hope it turned out alright.
> 
> As a reference, this was written directly after the second episode of Eternal Summer; as such, it doesn't quite reflect the direction the series decided to go.
> 
> If you want to leave me a message, or just chat, my tumblr is compulsive-bibliotaph.tumblr.com


End file.
